Toki Vs Zoro
Toki of Fist of the North Star (Nominated by WowThatHurts) and Zoro of One Piece (Nominated by Shadow7615) take each other on in Round Three! Intro The edge of the city draws near; the tower not too far in front, and the rocky fields not too far behind. From the direction of the mountains walks Zoro, and from the direction of the forest walks Toki, each slowly headed for their destination. Eventually, the roads intersect and lead into the city. It is here where they cross paths. Toki: Finally, a worthy opponent. Zoro: You intend to challenge me? Toki: Not in the least. All the others I have encountered thus far have been children; it is somewhat comforting to see this bastard’s mind was not entirely twisted as I thought. Zoro: Yeah... I just fought a kid myself. Tried to kill me. I take it we’re teaming up? Toki: That would seem a wise decision. Zoro: Good. You look like you could need someone with weapons. Toki: Hah! My North Star Humane Fist is far superior to any weapon! (Battle in the void heaven, 0:00-0:13) Zoro draws a sword and sticks it at Toki’s neck. Zoro: Say that again? Toki: Hmph. Why speak it again when actions are louder than words? Zoro: I like where this is going. The two jump back; Zoro draws his swords and Toki prepares a stance. FIGHT!!! 60 (Beyond the void heaven, 0:13-1:06) Zoro strikes with two blades, and Toki catches them in his fists. Zoro: Strong hands, huh? Toki: The fact that your blades aren’t dust right now is proof you’re strong as well. Zoro backflips out of Toki’s grasp and continues to carwheel to avoid green balls of energy Toki shoots at him. 55 Zoro: 108 Pound Phoenix! Zoro launches a slash at Toki who counters with a wave of his hands. A green barrier forms and blocks the slash with a mighty boom. Zoro jabs at Toki who blocks with a triple point thrust and punches Zoro into the air. Toki leaps after the swordsman and begins a flurry of punches, hitting Zoro one hundred times in a few seconds and sending him crashing to the ground. Zoro stands up, to Toki’s surprise and admiration, and launches a powerful slash into the sky. Toki catches it in his hands, blocking damage but still gets carried further into the air by its force. Zoro travels into the air after him with Great Buddha Chop, and his swords clash against Toki’s fists high above the ground. 40 They begin to descend, slashing and punching equally at each other, until they reach the ground and Toki catches both of Zoro’s blades again. Zoro swaps one handle to his mouth and draws a third sword, slashing Toki across the chest. A kick to the chest sends Toki airborne, and Zoro follows after him with a rapid string of slashes. When Toki finally escapes, he heals himself, and punches the air. A shockwave rings out and the force pushes Zoro back, disarming him of his swords. The pirate hunter gets rushed and Toki engages in hand-to-hand combat, dominating him. 26 Toki: Not much without your weapons. Zoro: But far from helpless! Zoro slashes with his arm, catching Toki off guard, but another one of Toki’s punches sends Zoro tunnelling into the ground underneath a massive redwood tree. The tree starts to stir, and gets lifted off the ground; Zoro pushes it up with his legs while standing on his hands. He throws it at Toki, who shatters it with a single punch, but Zoro has already uprooted another tree, holding it like a massive sword. His next swings are slower and more powerful; Toki eventually manages to destroy it with a blast of green energy, however, Zoro has managed to get closer to his swords. 16 Activating his asura mode, Zoro grows extra arms and faces, spawning six new swords. He rushes at Toki, who lets his fists fly so fast he grows an extra six arms as well. Sparks fly from where the rapid attacks collide, until Toki finds an opening and punches Zoro’s chest. Toki: You will feel pleasure before you fall. Zoro: I will only be sated when I am the world’s greatest swordsman! With that, Zoro surprises Toki with three strong slashes across the chest and face, surprising the healer. 7 (Shadow Ninja, 1:15-1:22) Toki attempts to hit Zoro with an open-palm strike, but Zoro catches his wrist in between two swords. With a twist of his wrist, he cuts Toki’s hand off. Far from helpless, Toki blows Zoro away with his other fist. Toki: One more strike will end this! Zoro: I agree! Lion’s song! 2'' As Toki draws back his fist, Zoro draws his sword. In an instant, they shoot forward, Zoro sheathing his sword and Toki finishing his punch. ''1 Both: You are defeated. K.O!!! The two stand still in silence, neither falling down. Toki: I hit your pressure points with my punch. Zoro: And I cut your chest with my slash. Toki: Shall we see who falls first? Zoro: It won’t be me. With those words, blood sprays from Toki’s chest and Zoro coughs up blood from his mouth. However, it is Toki who falls to the ground, while Zoro remains standing. Zoro: Rest well. Zoro sheathes his swords, then looks into the city. Zoro: Another powerful force is nearby... another great swordsman, perhaps? He walks away, without looking at Toki’s body. Zoro: And one more thing: don’t be so quick to misjudge the blade, old timer. Aftershock Mystery person: Well then, how fortunate. Had those two teamed up, it would have been a disaster for me this close to the end of the games. There can be, after all, only one winner. And this melee's winner is Zoro, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Toki: 2 *Zoro: 9 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 0 *KO: 9 Follow Zoro's path here. See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music